


Again and Again

by IsvsWorld



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Pining, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:27:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsvsWorld/pseuds/IsvsWorld
Summary: Adventures with Madeline and Gillian across various situations, emotions and worlds.





	1. There's Nothing Holdin' me Back - Shawn Mendes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is actually a challenge for myself to try and keep up a writing routine. These are all going to be inspired by songs I like or struck a chord in me. In fact, this entire project itself was mostly instigated by my ever-present love for p0ck3tf0x's "Inspired" series on Fanfiction.net. If you're a fan of PruCan, I heavily recommend you go read it, it's something that's bound to make you smile.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days with Gill were ones of exhilaration.

To Madeline, Gill is like an ever constant sun.

"Let's go somewhere far!" she says, voice booming and eyes crinkling at the corners. 

Ok then, Madeline always whispers, letting herself be pulled by her strong grip. 

"Let's go on an adventure!" she says, ever unrelenting. 

Of course, Madeline says, a smile blooming on her face. 

And off they go, to trail into stores, to hang out in the rusty old park, to ignore the worrying creaks the swingset always gave. To belt out singing voices above the streaming river, to laugh at dumb jokes written on double bubble wrappers, and realism their manic, adolescent joy. 

Today, they were going to sing in front of a crowd at a little restaurant Gill’s friend owned, with cozy chairs and a theme of scarlet red. 

Madeline balks, afraid, hesitating. "What do I do if I mess up," she whispers, turning her worried face to her... friend. Her girlfriend. Her whatever. 

Gill gazes at Madeline for a moment, her face thoughtful. Madeline waits expectantly for her reassuring joke. 

Her pale face breaks into a wide grin, grabbing Madeline's wrist with an ever constant vigour. She pulls Madeline up to the platform, ignoring her tiny squeak of reluctance and the sudden quiet of the restaurant. 

She leans down to Madeline's now furiously blushing ear, she waits a dramatic moment to tell her a secret little message. 

"Just picture them naked." 

Madeline giggles nervously at that ridiculously cliche line that, she was quite sure, never actually worked. 

Smiling ear to ear, Gill motions for the man to play the song on the ancient, dying karaoke box. She starts belting the plastic, catchy pop song into her mic, smiling at the restaurant’s laughter

Madeline, with a strange fuzzy excitement dancing joyfully in her chest, joins the girl with her eyes shut tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The song had such a ~now~ feeling to it that it felt wrong to write it in anything but in present tense. I aimed more to capture the feeling of the song than anything much else. I hope I succeeded? I'll leave it up to you to decide. Thank you! 
> 
> (Also huge props to 1MILLION Dance Studio and Jun Liu for getting me so into this song. Their choreography video for it is AMAZING, I really recommend you check it out here: [There's Nothing Holdin' Me Back - Shawn Mendes / Jun Liu Choreography](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HXbax18MsnY)


	2. i wanna be your girlfriend - girl in red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exhilaration. That's what it is. The pumping in her chest. The ever growing want want want, at the sparkle in her dark eyes, the grin dusting the corner of her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I was planning on making this fic for giving myself a proper way to update weekly and a reason to write more often but... that didn't happen? Sorry about that. Anyways, this song is pure excitement and adrenaline to me, and I felt like trying to capture the same feeling after the Nothing Holdin' Me Back would be kind of redundant. I tried to incorporate the repetition I guess? Not sure how it worked out I'm posting it half asleep so I hopefully have no regrets until tomorrow morning.

Want tends to be all-consuming. It fills you up, up, up, right to the brim, leaving you with barely any space left to breathe. It consumes your thoughts, your body, your entire being until you’re left only able to think, feel, breathe the object of your obsession. 

At least, that’s what desire is like for Gill. 

Madeline and Gill lounged in two of the puffy chairs littering the entire library, ignoring the every ticking clock getting closer and closer to kicking them out. Maddie was silently reading a book in her lap, her eyelashes tickling her cheeks and her pink lips pursed in a tiny pout. Gill, of course, despite having a History textbook in her hands, was instead choosing to gaze at Madeline. 

She was, of course, beautiful. Basked in the orange tint of the sunset outside the windows, her skin glowed in a peachy sheen that Gill… Gill could just imagine how soft it was. Madeline really was perfect, in her mind. Not flawless, no, she still had spots scattered across her face and a slightly crooked nose. But when her face crinkles into a happy grin, they all disappear into a face of pure perfection.

Of course, at that moment, exactly at a single tick of the clock, Madeline’s eyes shot up to glance at Gill. 

Her furiously beating heart stopped. 

Maddie gave a slight smirk, amused at how she managed to catch Gill staring. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be studying for your test tomorrow?” she says, a slightly condescending tone hidden in the melody of her voice. 

Gill didn’t blush. No, she sold her soul to the devil years ago, she was convinced that she was physically unable to blush. Instead, she pouted, playing hurt at her friend’s words. 

“I don’t want to!” Gill whined, trying to settle herself into a more comfortable position in the plush armchair. “How is the Battle on the Plains of Abraham or whatever going to help me in becoming a skydiving coach anyways?” 

Madeline raised an eyebrow. “Is that what you want to be this week?” 

“Hey! It’s a legitimate job!” 

Maddie burst into a fit of giggles, clenching her novel and muffling the sound with a hand. 

Gill was overcome with a sudden desire to go over and kiss her laughing mouth. Trying to restrain herself against the sudden impulse, she instead meekly looked down on her open textbook and tried to get herself to stop thinking about Madeline’s dimples. 

After about another 20 minutes of silence, save for the occasional rustling of a page being turned, Maddie quietly spoke up. 

“I’m so glad you’re my friend.” 

_Tick, tick, tick_

Madeline blushed beet red and covered her mouth with her hand, realizing what had slipped out. 

Gill just stared in shock, her heart beginning to beat beat beat, more and more until it was booming like a drum throughout the library, all-consuming. 

I don’t just want to be your friend. 

Her breath stopped at that thought. 

\---

It was ridiculously cold. Like, unreasonably cold. -25 weather. The type of thing that would convince you that mother nature was actively trying to kill you all. 

Madeline, of course, was mostly unaffected. Wearing only parka, a toque, and a thick scarf, she barely even shivered, completely fine with standing in this kind temperature for hours on end. 

Gill, of course, concluded she was insane. 

“You look adorable all bundled up like that!” Madeline said, smiling fondly at Gill and her two scarves and double mittens. Patting her pompom toque, she cocked her head, the corners of her eyes crinkled happily. 

Suddenly, despite the unrelenting cold, Gill felt very, very warm. 

“Come on, let’s get going!” Gill said hastily, hoping Madeline didn’t notice the red almost definitely dusting her cheeks. Screw the deal with the devil, it definitely did not count when it felt like your toes were actually going to fall off. 

They two rushed (well, mostly _Gill_ was the one who rushed) into the warm inside of the coffee shop, Madeline ordering a white hot chocolate and Gill ordering a pure black coffee. Madeline wrinkled her nose at her order and Gill, ignoring how adorable the expression was, flipped her off. 

When the two settled at a seat inside, it hit Gill. 

“Why on Earth were you waiting outside! You could’ve gotten frostbite.” 

Madeline, smirking slyly, took a sip of her drink. 

“I wanted to prove to you that I can.” 

Gill genuinely felt a shiver crawl up her spine. Whether from the cold outside, or fear, or arousal, Gill didn’t want to know. 

The two sat in comfortable silence. They had been planning to go to this cafe for a little while now, excited to be able to go together somewhere besides the library or school. When they found out it would be this cold, Madeline offered to cancel it, but Gill, stupid Gill, was too prideful (and a little too eager for the “date” to come as soon as possible) to cancel it over the weather. Now, she was still barely getting the feeling back in her toes. 

Without thinking, she spoke up. “Hey Maddie, tell me something nice.” 

Madeline, surprised at the question, gazed at Gill with raised eyebrows and hot chocolate in her pink fingers. Mulling over her response, she thoughtfully stared into Gillian’s eyes. 

“I don’t know, I suppose flowers are a nice thought at this time of year.” 

Gill hummed at the answer, sipping at her coffee. 

“And I guess blue skies are always cheerful. Kind of reminds you how beautiful the world is I guess.” 

She now was speaking with her chin rested on her hand, glancing out of the corner of her eyes out the window. It wasn’t a snowy day, despite the strange thought that cold days were always so. It was a dry, dead, chilling cold instead, that hung in the air. 

Her eyes are pretty. Deep, deep indigo, purplish blue, like the tints of night creeping into the sunset before the brilliant oranges, reds and yellows are truly gone. 

After a couple hours, Gill offered to walk Madeline home, despite her incessant shivering and blue lips. Madeline, realizing how cold she must be, laughed and refused, telling her to go home as soon as possible and besides, Amelia can just pick her up. 

Gill really, really, really wanted to kiss her goodbye. Until she lost her breath until they were both consumed. Instead, she waved goodbye while calling her mother to drive her home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is truly a gorgeous song. I wholly recommend it, especially for all y'all gay gals out there. It's so full of this messy energy and excitement, it's really wonderful. ["i wanna be your girlfriend"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COOBN-cdJbo)


End file.
